1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for developing contents capable of controlling a robot, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for developing contents which may direct motions of a robot according to time and synchronize motions of a robot with a media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in most existing robot control methods, a developer develops a program, directly executes the program in a robot, finds errors from the execution result, and debugs the program several times. In addition, it is also not easy to associate and synchronize actual motions of a robot with a displayed image.
Due to such technical limitations, it is difficult to commercialize a robot which may give various contents useful for real life. In addition, since different platforms or components should be controlled for various robots, a development tool or content designed for controlling a specific robot may not be applied to a different kind of robot.
For example, a robot designed at an early stage has no arm and thus it is not needed to control an arm. However, an arm is added to a robot designed at a next stage and should be controlled. Therefore, a development tool designed in the early stage cannot use the added function. For this reason, whenever a new robot is designed, a new development tool and content for the new robot should also be designed.
In addition, a face recognition function, a conversation function, a navigation function, a user staring function or the like, specialized only for a robot, may not be easily applied to contents, which gives a limit in developing contents differentiated from contents designed for a personal computer (PC). In order to design distinctive contents for a robot, it is needed to apply robot-related development techniques to contents.
Recently, a robot for providing educational content service has been developed. This intelligent service robot has an appearance similar to a human, which allows natural conversation and interchange of feeling through a screen and a face LED. In addition, a state of a student may be recognized by means of a voice or sensors to give a reaction or stimulation required for an individual student, which may promote operant learning.
Such a robot may be a robot teacher or a friend which coexists and cooperates with an infant, beyond an existing instrumental teaching medium concept. Such an intelligent service robot also adopts an open architecture such as an Android operating system. Therefore, many general developers may participate in development of applications for the intelligent service robot. However, as described above, the intelligent service robot may move by itself, differently from a mobile terminal, may evade while autonomously travelling, may adopt sensors for the evading function, and various kinds of hardware such as touch sensors and LED at various portions in order to give the sensitivity service.
Therefore, there is demanded an environment in which contents capable of utilizing and controlling hardware resources of such an intelligent service robot may be freely developed.